Super Mario Bros. 3
Super Mario Bros. 3 is the thrid game in the Super Mario Bros series. It was released in 1989, and was developed and published by Nintendo. Plot The Mushroom World has been atacked since Bowser sent out his seven children to terroize and take over all of the countries in the world, and turn the king of each country into an animal. Each children stole a magic wand from the king, and is using for them-selfs to destroy Mario and Luigi. Peach is safe and sound in the Mushroom Kingdom, and she will wish Mario and Luigi luck as they go off to safe the world. The duo will travel through a grassy land, a desert, an ice world, the clouds in the sky, the ocean, a pipe maze, an island where everything is huge, and the Castle of the Koopa where Bowser waits with his huge army. Also, once Mario enters the country of Koopa, he will find out that Bowser has recently captured Peach. Mario will have to eliminate all of the tanks and airships untill he finds and defeats Bowser. Once he does, he will find and save Peach. Characters Playable The two playable characters, Mario and Luigi, are almost identicle other than the change in color palates. *Mario - The main hero of the game. *Luigi - Mario's slightly younger brother. Nonplayable *Peach - The princess whom gets kidnapped by the evil Bowser. *Bowser - The Koopa King who kidnaps Peach and tries to defeat Mario and Luigi. At the end of the game, Mario and Luigi will defeat the Koopa army and send Bowser through an endless pit, where the two will then save Peach. The Kings The following is a list of the King's transformations that they take over once a Koopa Kid curses him. Worlds In the game, there are a total of eight worlds, and one Warp Zone world. Some of the world's names were changed in the US version, and will be listed as the second name. *World one - Grass Land *World two - Desert Hill/Land *World three - Ocean Side/Water Land *World four - Big Island/Giant Land *World five - The Sky/Sky Land *World six - Iced/Ice Land *World seven - Pipe Maze/Land *World eight - Castle of Koopa/Dark Land *World nine - Warp Zone Items *'1 Up Mushroom' - Once you find one of these green mushrooms, you will have one extra life. *'10 Coin Block' - These blocks have 10 coins inside of them, though they may ware out before you are able to get all 10. *'Anchor' - The anchor will stop an airship from moving around the world your on in case you fail to defeat the level. *'Continuous Starman' - Once you get a continuous starman, you may be able to keep finding starmen in regular blocks. *'Fire Flower' - Once your Super Mario, you will be able to find a Fire Flower in blocks. Once you do find one, you will be able to shoot fire balls from your hand. *'Frog Suit' - Once you have a frog suit on, you will be able to swim much faster than any other type of Mario. You will also be able to jump much higher on land, though it will slow your speed down. *'Hammer' - You will be able to use a hammer on the map to break blocks that are blocking you from other parts of the map. *'Hammer Suit' - Hammer Suits will be able to defeat enemies that can't be defeated any other way such as a Boo and Fire Balls. *'Invisible Block' - These blocks are invisible, and will suddenly appear sometimes just when you jump. They will also sometimes help you get to higher areas as well. *'Jump Block' - Jump Blocks are blocks with music notes on them. Once you jump on one, you will be able to go much higher. *'Lakitu's Cloud' - On the map, you will be able to use Lakitu's Cloud to get past hard stages. *'Magic Whistle' - Once you find one of the three magic whistles, you will be able to go to other worlds. *'Music Box' - Once you use the Music Box, it will put the Hammer Brothers to sleep, making them easy to kill. *'P Wing' - P Wings will allow Mario or Luigi to fly through an enitre stage. *'Starman' - Once you find a rare starman, you will be invincible for a short time, being able to crash and defeat virtully every enemy. *'Super Leaf' - Once you find a Super Leaf, you will be able to use the Raccoon Suit, which will let you fly if you are running fast enough. *'Super Mushroom' - Once your regular Mario, you will be able to use a Super Mushroom which will make you bigger and stronger, letting you crash through blocks. You will also have more heath than before. *'Switch Block' - Once you hit a switch block, it will turn all the blocks in the stage into coins. *'Tanooki Suit' - Once you find a Tanooki Suit, you will be able to use the raccoon suit, as well as being able to turn into stone for a short time. *'Vine' - Once you find a vine, you will be able to go to higher places in the sky. Category: Mario Games Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: NES Games